1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory block.
2. Related Art
Memory blocks of a semiconductor device include memory cells connected between bit lines and a common source line. When performing a data input or output operation, operating voltages are supplied to local lines of a selected memory block, and local lines of an unselected memory block are set to a floating state. When the local lines of the unselected memory block are set to the floating state, leakage current may flow between a bit line and a common source line, causing a failure or degradation in the reliability of the operation.